


Ryuuko x Mako

by AnyaCronos



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Love, Yuri, girl love, kiss, no shipwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Ryuuko x Mako

[](https://imgur.com/Soy5bti)

Another drawing for the campaign against the ship war ♥


End file.
